There have been numerous proposals for passive occupant restraint belt systems employing a shoulder belt extending from an inboard location adjacent the lower rear inboard part of the seat upwardly and outwardly across the seat to and through a guide ring that moves along a track above the door and then to an anchor or a retractor mounted on the roof generally above and behind the door. In such a system, the movable belt guide resides at a rearward location on the track above and behind the occupant when the door is closed, thus training the belt across the passenger's torso, and resides at a position close to or along the front post when the door is open, thus holding the upper outboard portion of the belt in a releasing configuration away from the occupant. One problem with such a system is that the restraint position of the movable anchor is some distance above the shoulder of the seat occupant and presents some chance that the belt will be pulled across the occupant's neck in the event of a collision or upset, a somewhat dangerous situation. The poor fitting of the belt to the occupant is a particularly acute problem with short persons.
An object of the present invention is to improve the safety of a shoulder belt in a passive belt system by providing for better fitting of the belt to the occupant.